The proposed research asks how behavioral sequences are learned and integrated. That question will be studied through the application of a sinultaneous-chaining paradigm which has been shown to be effective in establishing serial-learning in pigeons. In the traditional successive-chaining paradigm, a subject encounters the stimuli that occasion each response one after the other. In the simultaneous chaining paradigm, all of the stimuli are available simultaneously. Only their configuration is changed from trial to trial. Since nothing in the array (or in the apparatus) changes as the pigeon performs the sequence, exteroceptive feedback can be ruled out as an explanation of the pigeon's ability to peck the sequence of colors required for reinforcement. Since each color appears equally often in each possible different position, it is unlikely that performance was guided by proprioceptive feedback. Since each pigeon performed correctly to new arrays we know that they learned the sequence and not a different set of responses for each of the training arrays. The demonstration that a pigeon can learn a sequence of responses without step-by-step feedback makes it possible to explore the parameters of the acquisition and maintenance of serially integrated behavior, to run critical experiments that will bear on opposing theoretical accounts of sequential behavior and to explore extensions of the simultaneous chaining paradigm that may shed light on analogous serial behavior in humans and other primates.